Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vehicle lower portion structure.
Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open (JP-A) No. 2013-256162 discloses a vehicle lower portion structure for a vehicle front portion equipped with a pair of right and left front side members, which extend in the vehicle front and rear direction on both vehicle width direction sides of the vehicle front portion, and a suspension member, which is supported via suspension supports on the pair of right and left front side members. Furthermore, the suspension member is formed in a rectangular frame shape by virtue of having a pair of right and left side members (side rails) that are placed apart from each other in the vehicle width direction, a cross member (a front-side cross member) that interconnects in the vehicle width direction the vehicle front-side end portions of the pair of right and left side members, and a cross member that interconnects in the vehicle width direction the vehicle rear-side end portions of the pair of right and left side members.
In a configuration having the front-side cross member that interconnects in the vehicle width direction the vehicle front-side end portions of the pair of right and left side members, twisting and deflection of the vehicle front-side end portions of the pair of right and left side members are controlled. Because of this, vibration transmitted from the suspension member to the front side members is reduced.
However, although the configuration having the front-side cross member is effective from the standpoint of reducing vibration transmitted from the suspension member to the front side members, there is room for improvement from the standpoint of controlling an increase in the weight of the lower portion of the vehicle.